Reversed Roles
by Alysaya
Summary: What if, instead of Ib being the child and Garry the adult, the roles were reversed? Ib is an eighteen year old, serious college student who was forced to attend Guertena's Art Gallery by her worried parents and Garry is a shy young nine year old boy who was excited to go to an art museum for the first time in his life. These two unlikely heroes are sent to the world of Guertena.
1. Into the Nightmare

Author's Note: I've never wrote an Ib fanfiction before so I hope this isn't too bad. Please be thoughtful. I always thought the idea of Ib being the adult and Garry the child intriguing.

* * *

Ib stared at the sculpture before her. The pale colors of the rainbow blended in well and made the piece easy on the eyes. She glanced at the sculpture's name. "Taste-Cleansing Tree". Huh. Interesting enough. The artist Guertena must have had some imagination.

Ib sighed and began walking away from the colorful sculpture. Her parents had sent her a letter telling her she should relax and take a trip to the local art museum. They had said that the eighteen year old was going to stress herself out if she continued working on her college reports continuously over the summer.

Ib decided to humor her parents and visit the museum. Overall the experience seemed to be a waste of her time. The artwork was mostly abstract and to someone like her just seemed altogether pointless.

She was currently strolling around the upstairs wandering aimlessly, awaiting something to catch her eye.

She turned a corner and saw no one in sight. All that appeared to be present was a large painting with a plaque reading "Fabricated World." From what she could tell, it was even more abstract then the other pieces of Guertena's work. That was a somewhat of a surprise to the young adult. She didn't know there could be even _more_ abstract work. She tried to take in the painting. It was mostly random blotches of color that seemed to be put down without a care. In the far left corner there seemed to be a rose. On the right of the painting there appeared to be… a childish reproduction of another of Guertena's paintings? Ib seemed to recall the name of the painting being called the "Lady in Red." There was a man that rambled on to her about the woman in the painting before she quietly slipped away.

All of a sudden, the lights flickered in and out. The quiet chatter that had floated through the halls previously silenced. Ib quickly walked back the way she came and saw all of the people that had previously been loitering in the halls had vanished. She began walking and looking around. The lights flickered once more before going out completely.

Ib would be lying if she said that she wasn't mentally freaking out. It wouldn't be as bad if she hadn't heard loud footsteps pounding through the museum. Ib rounded the corner again and found herself back at the painting "Fabricated World." She noticed blue paint dripping from the painting near the left of the plaque.

As she looked closer she saw the paint was actually words.

"come down below ib ill show you someplace secret"

Thoroughly creeped out, Ib began backing away into the wall on the opposite side.

Then, red letters began appearing on the floor.

Together, the spelled out "COME IB."

Ib was shaking. She wouldn't admit it, but she was beyond terrified. What was happening? Where did everyone go? None of this was logically possible.

Ib once again began walking back the way she came, hoping to escape through the front door.

As she walked passed a painting named "Your Dark Figure" that depicted a black cat, she heard a clear "Meow." Ib jumped and began walking faster. She turned a corner and passed the sculpture "Taste-Cleansing Tree" once more. She averted her eyes from the vibrant sculpture in the dark hallway and kept speeding down the hall. She walked passed more small paintings and was frightened once more when she passed the painting "Bitter Fruit" and the orange seemed to _fall _out of the painting and smash onto the museum floor.

Ib shook her head and remembered there were footsteps ringing out through the halls. She had to get out. She didn't even want to remember the message in paint sent to her. As she neared the stairs, she was sure she saw a silhouette pass on the other side of the window. Ib paused. She was on the second floor. It wasn't possible. She peered through the window and didn't see anything. It didn't seem locked but no matter how hard she pried on the window it just would not budge. She began to walk away from the window and she heard something pounding on it. She immediately turned around and saw a handprint on the window. She was sure it wasn't there before. Ib gulped and began going down the stairs as fast as she could.

Once she was down the stairs she noticed the elderly man wasn't behind the receptionist's desk. She inhaled a deep breath and shook her head. She had to keep cool. She was an adult now. Not a scared little child. The doorway was right in front of her.

Ib sighed in relief before running straight for the entrance and pushing on the door. But to her surprise and horror, it would not budge at all. Ib's eyes grew wide and her hands shook. Fearfully, she pushed on the door harder than necessary. Again and again, she tried and failed to open the locked door. Ib's jaw locked and her eyes watered. It wasn't possible. She wasn't trapped. She closed her eyes and let out a long breath. She needed to find her resolve. She had to keep calm.

There must be another way out. There had to be. Ib quickly scanned the entranceway and her eyes immediately settled upon the windows. She sped over the windows as fast as her feet could carry her. The first one didn't seem locked but wouldn't open at all. She let out a sigh of frustration. No matter, there was another.

She walked over to the window's twin with a gut feeling it wouldn't open but with a heart filled with false hope. She tried opening it but it wouldn't open either. Red liquid rained down the window from outside. Ib leapt back in fright. Her mind first went to blood but as she looked closer it seemed too thick to be blood. Paint…?

Ib shook her head again. This was getting crazy. She decided to see if there was any exit on the lower level of the museum.

As she walked through the gallery she was disturbed a bit from the painting on the floor entitled "Abyss of the Deep." The painting of the football fish frightened her with its gaping mouth ready to devour any unfortunate fish it attracted with its light.

Ib walked down the hall to the south and was shocked once more when a painting entitled "The Coughing Man" literally coughed. Ib shivered before moving on. No other piece of artwork made any noise or moved but Ib did not happen upon any exit like she had hoped. Before she knew it, she was back where she had started with the painting of the football fish.

However, this time, some of the poles were missing and footsteps seemed to be walking into the painting. Being the curious soul she was, Ib decided she would take a closer look. When she was close to the painting she bent down to see it more clearly. Ib let a tentative hand reach out towards the painting and, with horror, she noticed her hand go through the painting and feeling as if her hand was dipped into water. Terrified, Ib tried to take her hand back out but found that the task was impossible. And what was worse, it felt as if the painting was pulling her in. And before Ib knew it, she was falling.

* * *

End Note: I guess I should end it here. This was really fun to write but I know this won't be too exciting for the readers. I'll try to get out the next chapter as soon as I can. And if we're lucky, little Garry will appear in the next chapter. But probably, he'll appear in chapter three. Sorry guys. Please review! The more reviews, the more motivated to write I am.


	2. A Lonely Heart

Author's Note: Since the first chapter was such fun to write I decided to write the second chapter so quickly after the first. Thank you all for your reviews and support, I wasn't sure if this story was very good or not, but you guys enjoyed it. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

* * *

Ib was falling through water. She was sinking and gaining speed every second. The oddest thing about it was that she could breath. She could breathe underwater! It wasn't physically possible, but she was grateful either way. The bubbles swirled past her seemingly disrupted from her form. Ib suddenly was struck with a fearful thought that she would sink forever. She knew it was illogical but everything that had happened so far was illogical. The fleeting thought vanished when her feet seemed to finally pass through air, quickly followed by the rest of her body.

The eighteen year old was sprawled on the floor and completely dry. But she had just gone through water! And if she fell down, wouldn't the water fall as well? Ib immediately scrambled up and looked behind her. Surprisingly, there was no water or anything of the sort. Just a dark blue wall and two almost identical paintings. On the right, the painting seemed to be of floating rocks over water. On the left the painting depicted the same painting flipped with what appeared to be lava instead of water. Ib looked between the two paintings before shaking her head. She had to find a way out.

Ib saw the hallway went in two directions. Right and left. Which way was the exit? Either one could be the way out. Ib sighed. Might as well just pick one and see where it takes her. Ib looked both ways before choosing to down the left hallway.

The hallway was mostly bare. Dark blue walls, floors, and ceilings. The color was a bit depressing really. Finally Ib neared the end of the hallway. There was a disturbing painting of a fish that she passed disdainfully and at the very end of the hall was... a door!

Ib ran straight for the blue door, relief coursing through her veins. Her hands instinctively grasped the door handle but, to her horror, as she turned the doorknob it became apparent to her that it was locked. A little scared, Ib tried opening the door for a second, then a third time. Ib growled in frustration under her breath while she backed up from the door. There was nothing else except the creepy fish picture left on the left side of the long hallway. Ib took a last longing look at the door before turning right and going back the way she came.

Ib passed the twin paintings without a fleeting glance. She was determined to see what lied on the other end of the hallway. As she began going down the hallway, more strange happenings began. Blue paint letters on the walls spelled out "COME" repeatedly. Ib shivered. Was this from the same person who left her those paint messages back at the Art Gallery? There was no doubt in her mind that it was from the same person. And that scared her even more. Just who was it that wanted to see her so bad? She had half a mind to turn around.

Ib tried her hardest to look away from the walls and look straight ahead but the haunting letters kept taking her attention. She shivered once more and began walking even faster. Finally something other than the vandalized walls came into sight. There was a small table with a vase holding a beautiful looking red rose in front of another light blue door. Almost as if another being possessed her body, Ib picked up the rose and held it close to her. It was breathtaking. She had never seen another flower that had shone with such passion and beauty. Ib twirled the flower in her hand, careful not to prick herself on one of its thorns. For some reason, Ib couldn't bring herself to put the rose down. She couldn't leave this beautiful miracle in a dark and horrid place that it was from. She wasn't sure who put it there or why, but she knew they weren't getting it back as long as she had something to say about it.

Now that she had the rose in her possession she decided she might as well try the door. She quickly moved the table aside so the door was accessible. With a fleeting thought, Ib dipped her rose into the vase and watched as it magically earned more petals. And, though she ignored it and brushed it off as nothing, she felt as if her body felt altogether more energized.

Ib went back over to door, and with her heart once more full of hope, twisted the doorknob. She was truly surprised when the door actually opened. Ib just stood there for at least 30 seconds, amazed by the fact that she finally found an unlocked door. Shaking her head and smiling for the first time since she walked into Guertena's Art Gallery, Ib walked into the room. It was a blue room, the same shade as the hallway. On the opposite wall stood a painting of a smiling woman. The painting was strange by the fact that the woman's blue hair 'spilled' out of the painting.

Ib looked at the painting before she noticed a plaque at the bottom of it. She hesitantly walked over to the plaque and read the words aloud.

"When the rose wilts, so too will you wilt away."

Strange. Very strange. Ib once again brought the rose to her face. Was this the rose the plaque spoke of? Ib began backing up in fear. All of a sudden, she felt as if she stepped upon something. Looking down, Ib noticed a very intricately designed blue key. Perhaps this went to the blue door at the end of the hallway! Ib bent down and picked the key up and was terrified when the painting of the woman suddenly gained a Cheshire grin with a tongue rolling out and creepy looking eyes. What had once been a beautiful painting now was completely horrifying. Ib began backing out further from the painting before she ran to the door.

As Ib opened the door to the hallway, she immediately noticed something was different. The haunting blue letters were gone. In their place, was something scarier.

Red letters spelled out the words "THIEF" over and over again. Ib's horrified eyes were as wide as can be before she noticed a new plaque on the wall. She shakily walked over and read it aloud just like she had for the last one.

"You and the rose are equal. Know the weight of your life."

This message was just as haunting as the last and Ib felt a shiver run down her spine as she clutched desperately at her rose. It couldn't be true. This rose- This beautiful, beautiful rose- couldn't possibly be her life! Ib shook her head and looked at what was in her other hand. The small blue key. She had the key that would open the door. She would be out soon. She would be back at the art museum and she would leave to her car and drive to her apartment. Then she would probably make a cup of coffee and begin working on her economics essay that she had been putting off. And maybe if she finished that, she would curl up on the couch with a good book and promptly fall asleep without a care in the world.

Ib let out a relieved sigh as she imagined her fantasies. She was almost there. She could almost taste the bitter taste of coffee. With that on her mind, she determinedly began walking down the creepy hallway. Her clear footsteps rang out through the silent hallway.

Red letters of paint appeared out of thin air on the ground once again spelling the word "THIEF", as if to remind her they were watching and disapproved. Ib shook a little but wouldn't let it get to her. She had the key. She had the key to the way home.

She skirted around the scrawled red letters on the ground and once again walked proudly down the dark hallway. She passed the twin paintings and then the painting of a fish without a second glance. Now she was nearing the door. She was almost there. She could feel the freedom.

She was finally in reach of the door. With her heart soaring, Ib walked up to the door and inserted the key. She slowly turned the key until she heard the satisfying click. Grinning from ear to ear, Ib opened the door…

And found herself in another room full of paintings.

Internally cursing, the solemn young adult glared around the room. This room was a dark green. There seemed to be two different one going straight ahead, and one off to the right with paintings of insects lining it.

She decided to take the hallway to the right because it seemed at least a bit more interesting.

As she passed a picture of ladybug and a picture of a bee she thought she heard someone talking to her.

"Huh? Is anyone there?" Ib called out.

"Down here miss!"

Ib looked down and was shocked out of her wits when she saw a small dot on the ground which was… an ant?!

Ib bent down close to the ground.

"Were you… Were you the one that was speaking to me?" Ib asked the ant, feeling very ridiculous.

"Yes! And you almost stepped on me miss! You should be more careful." The ant said indignantly.

"Ahh, Uhh, I'm very sorry. I didn't happen to see you." Ib replied very confusedly.

"It's fine, it's fine. I'm an ant! I love paintings but my painting is _especially_ cool. I'd like to see it again but it's kind of far away…" The ant said dejectedly.

"Ah, I'm sorry about that. Where is it? Maybe I could get it for you." Ib said kindly.

"Would you really?! Ah, thank you kindly miss. My painting is on the wall through the hallway to the north." The ant said gratefully.

"I'll get it for you, don't worry. Just let me finish looking over here first, okay?" Ib finished beginning to walk away, ignoring the ants continuous words of gratitude.

Ib continued to walk towards the right passing many paintings of bugs which seemed rather gross and boring to her. Finally, she came to the end of the green hallway and saw a light green door. Ib neared the door and was excited when the door actually opened. She walked through the door and was greeted by a room devoid or anything except a chasm in the middle separating her half of the room from another doorway. Ib growled in frustration. How was she supposed to get across?!

Ib let out a sigh before beginning to walk back. She had promised the ant she would get its painting after all. She passed by the many paintings and avoided stepping on the ant by accident and finally made it to the hallway the ant had spoken of. She noticed a small wall that's only purpose seemed to be to allow a plaque to be placed upon it. Ib walked up to the plaque and read it aloud like she had a habit of doing.

"Beware the edges."

Beware the edges? Those three haunting words were all that were upon the plaque. Ib didn't truly understand but she supposed the plaque meant the edges of the walls. That meant the plaque was telling her to walk down the middle of the hallway. She wasn't sure if the plaque was setting her up or trying to help her, but seeing as she had nothing else to go on, she decided to trust it. She walked around the wall and began walking down the middle of the hallway.

Right away, she noticed it was a good thing she had trusted the plaque. Almost as soon as she began walking down the hallway, a black hand appeared out of the wall and tried to grab her. Ib let out a quick shriek before standing there and staring at it. There was once again no doubt in her mind that if she let it touch her, she would be hurt. Ib gulped and began walking down the middle of the hallway, trying to calm her ragged breathing.

It was futile because after a few more steps, another hand came from the other side of the wall scaring her once again. Ib's heart was jumping almost out of her chest in fright. She was so scared. She began almost running down the hallway shaking when hands came out from both sides at the exact same time she was barely out of reach. She was nearing the end of the hallway so she began slowing down. Then, right in front of her, a hand reached out and tried to get her. Ib leapt back in fright and lost her footing and landed on the ground painfully.

"Gah!" She let out a shriek of pain from the fall.

She was surprised when she saw a petal fall from her rose.

"When the rose wilts, so too will you wilt away." Ib breathed out hauntingly.

Ib got to her feet shakily and began walking towards the ant painting which she could see in the distance. She tried miserably to ignore her hummingbird speed beating heart.

She went over to the painting that depicted the ant she had spoken to earlier. She went up to it and managed to pry it off the wall. It was surprisingly easier than she had imagined. And it was rather light as well. Ib let out a sigh of relief. At least she didn't have to break her promise to the ant. Then, a light green door managed to catch her eye from farther down the hall. Ib looked at the painting, then the door longingly.

"He won't mind I don't think. I'll just take a quick peek." Ib whispered to herself.

Ib reached the door and hesitantly put her hand on the doorknob. She felt a little guilt that she wasn't going straight back to the ant, but she mentally assured herself she was going to come back. As she turned the doorknob, her heart sunk as she realized it was locked. She let out another sigh before walking back over to the 'Hallway of Hands' as she dubbed it.

She walked down the middle of the hallway, looking down at the floor at the entire time. She refused to look at the hands. Just the thought of them were sending shivers up her spine. She finally made it to the end of the hallway and made her way over to the tiny ant.

"Ah! You're back! And is that… My painting?! You really got it! Thank you! I don't need it but can I look at it for a few minutes?" The ant asked seemingly pleased with Ib.

"Uh sure. It is your painting after all." Ib coughed.

The ant stared at its painting muttering a dreamy, "It's as cool as I remember it."

"Well, where should I put it?' Ib asked uncertainly.

"Oh, you can keep it! Thank you for letting me see it once again!" The ant said cheerfully.

"Oh, okay. Thanks." Ib said to the little ant before walking away.

Ib once again saw the light green door and remembered her predicament. How was she supposed to get across the hole? Ib looked at the painting she held in her hands. It was possible that it could hold her. But what if it was damaged? Or worse! What if it broke while she crossed? Ib let out a long sigh. If she died, she decided, she would rather not die insane in this place.

Ib walked over to the lime door and delicately opened it. Her eyes immediately went to the other door in the room before finally settling on the chasm. Ib let out a ragged breath. Now or never, she supposed.

Ib carefully walked over to the hole and laid the ant painting out across it. It fit! Now to see if it would hold. Ib took a tentative step on the painting before finally stepping fully on it. It held, but the oddest thing happened. As she stepped on the painting, the ant on it literally looked as if it had been stepped on. Red paint the was meant to stand for blood squirted out of the poor insect. Ib shivered before walking fully across the painting. She finally made it to the other side! She let out a shaky breath and a smile. Time to see what lies behind the door.

Ib opened the door the door and was greeted with a small room. There was only one painting that depicted a haunting scene of a spider devouring a butterfly. And at the far wall, there was a headless mannequin wearing a red dress. Ib vaguely remembered the same mannequin being in the museum with a few others with the name "Death of the Individual." Ib frowned slightly before she noticed something gleaming in front of the mannequin. It was… a green key!

Ib quickly took a few strides over to the key before picking it up. It smelled vaguely of fresh leaves and Ib felt triumphant with the small key in her hand.

All of a sudden, she saw the mannequin take a step towards her from the corner of her eyes. Her eyes immediately were focused upon it before it took another step. She took a step backwards. Then, it began to run at her. Ib's eyes widened and her heart raced and she quickly began running towards the door she had just went through moments ago. She was running towards the other side, and suddenly remembered she forgot to close the door. The mannequin ran through and she sprinted over the ant painting, unintentionally stepping far too hard on it, forcing it to break. She was on one side and the mannequin was on the other with no way of reaching her.

Ib stared at the mannequin incredulity and gasped for a breath. This place was beginning to truly scare her. Everything was out to hurt her. Ib shivered, now more than ever wishing to be at her apartment.

Ib walked out the door and was greeted by a crashing sound which she guessed was the mannequins last try at trying to reach her. She shivered once again before continuing down the hall. As she passed the ant, she looked away embarrassedly and refused to answer him. She didn't want to tell him she ruined his painting.

As Ib walked through the "Hallway of Hands", she ignored the hands, solely focusing on the door which she was sure the key went to.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Ib reached the locked lime colored door. Ib took out the leaf-smelling key and looked at it before trying it on the door. Luckily, it was just the right fit. Ib turned the key until she heard a click and then opened the door to reveal…

A room shaped like a cat…?

* * *

End Note: Well here's chapter two. I'm not sure if it was any good but I hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks to you all who reviewed and please review this chapter as well. This is the longest chapter I have ever written.


	3. Nine Lives Lost

Author's Note: Okay, okay, okay guys. I know I haven't uploaded this story in a _long _time, but life has just made it nearly impossible. Oh, and if you don't recognize me because of my new pen name, I used to go by 'LightningStar 0.o', but I made that when I was either eleven or twelve and needed to update it. Anyways, WinRAR hates me, which is why I couldn't update the fic for so long seeing as I need to play the game as I write it. And then when it finally started to work (a little before Christmas break) I suddenly had my finals to worry about. Now I have completely new classes (English II and Us Government/Economics terrify me already) but I still hope to continue this fic whenever I can.

* * *

Ib hesitantly walked into the room.

The room itself was shaped like a cartoon cat. The cat was a very light brown, with what seemed to be a tan underbelly which covered the entire floor. Right on the opposite wall was two slightly oval shaped eyes with a large round black pupil. Underneath them, where a nose should be, there was a fish shaped indention.

Ib's eyes narrowed in confusion as she went over to the hole and let her fingers ghost the indention. What could it possibly be for? She let out a sigh of frustration. She could literally think of no reason for the hole.

She backed away from the wall and looked to her sides. There were two different hallways she could choose once more. Just perfect. She let her feet choose for her as she walked to her left and cautiously opened the door. Inside the room astounded her.

There were many columns as far as she could see and each and every one had a red velvet curtain adorning it except for the one right in front of the door. Ib, still slightly scared from everything else that had happened so far in this twisted museum, moved over to the nearest column and stared at the crudely drawn black stick figure with bright red eyes. She let out a frown as she watched the drawing. It was beyond creepy in her opinion.

He didn't seem to be doing anything so she backed away, slightly curious as to what lay under the curtains, when a paint splat could be heard from the first column. Ib's eyes widened as she whipped around to stare at the drawing. Underneath it, in a sickeningly bright yellow wet paint, words were written. Ib read the words out uncertainly.

"Play hide and seek?"

As soon as the words left her lips, the stick figure disappeared and paint splats could be heard all over the room.

Ib shivered, fear crawling up her spine. She wasn't a child, she kept reminding herself, she could deal with this.

She began attentively walking over to the next column and saw what appeared to a button made of paint underneath the curtain. Curiosity getting the best of her, Ib began slowly pushing the button, curious as to what would happen.

The curtain flew up to reveal a painting of a crescent moon. What the…?

The room immediately got darker, fading into almost complete darkness with a few seconds. Ib squinted her eyes. What was happening? She could barely see anything at all!

Ib walked over to the column underneath the column with the painting of the moon. The yellow button was barely visible with the dimmed lights. Ib grimaced. She really didn't want to push the button. Heck, she didn't want to be there at all. She felt like a puppet having her strings pulled. She didn't want to play these games, but they were forced upon her. She's much rather be home writing a ten page long report but no, her parents had to insist on her _relaxing _at the art museum. Some relaxation this turned out to be.

Ib shivered before deciding it was now or never and pushed the yellow button in front of her.

The curtain gave way to show a black canvas with a dripping red hand print in the center. Ib hesitantly looked closer at the picture before her vision immediately was messed up. A red hand seemed to be sketched over her eyes, and no matter where she turned, she could still see it. Ib was terrified and began practically running the other way. She stopped when she finally reached the corner of the room and reached out for it, breathing heavy.

The hand was still there, etched over her eyes in a scarlet red. She could feel her eyes watering in fear. She closed her eyes, begging for it to be gone. But when she did close her eyes, it was still there, in the black. The light red handprint as clear as day. Ib shivered and slid down the wall. She had to get ahold of herself. Just _calm _down_. _Easier said than done, she knew.

It really wasn't there. It couldn't be. There was no logical possibility for it to happen. No way in the least. It was probably just stress messing up her mind. She had taken a Psychology class back in High School; it was completely probable for her mind to be messing with her from what she had remembered.

Ib shivered again, a stray tear making its way from her eye, before she shakily stood up. This was no time to act like a child. She could do this.

It was only a game of Hide and Seek after all.

She went to the closest column to the corner she was at and immediately pressed the button, trying her best to ignore her thoughts swirling in her head.

This time the curtain revealed a painting with the word 'OUT' written over a pink music note. Ib's eyes furrowed in confusion as she let out a disbelieving, "What?"

Except, the word was spoken from her mouth but not hearable. Ib's eyes widened in fear before she let out a shout of "Hello!"

And once again, the words fell upon her deaf ears.

Ib nearly lost her resolve right then and there. She now lost one of her senses completely, and her vision wasn't much better in this dark room with the haunting red handprint never leaving.

She shivered again before walking over to the column to the right of her current one. She looked at the curtain and then the yellow button. What else could go wrong?

The curtain pulled up to reveal the stick figure standing on a white canvas, framed by a lovely intricate light blue frame. The paint splatters were heard again and a message was seen beside the picture. Ib was so shocked she didn't even notice she could _hear_ the paint splatters.

She cautiously read out the splatters.

"Found me, you get prize."

Ib's head snapped up as a loud and distinctive 'plop' could be heard throughout the room. Her curiosity got the best of her again as she ran after the sound.

There, at the very top of the room, was a painting of a large butcher's knife on a cutting table. As she went nearer, she saw the plaque underneath say that it was named "A Chef's Talent."

Ib was confused. What was the sound? She began backing away in confusion when she felt something under her shoe. She let out an unintentional gasp before bending down and clasping her hand around whatever was under her foot.

As she brought the object closer to her face, she squint her eyes to see past the handprint and the bad lighting. The object had the texture of wood and was shaped like… A fish head? Why just a fish head? And where was the tail?

Ib looked back up at the painting and had the horrible sinking feeling that the fish head had fallen out of the painting like the orange had from the painting in the museum.

She had a small flashback of the fish shaped indention in the cat room. Was this meant to fit that? But wasn't the hole shaped like an entire fish? Ib sighed. She couldn't remember completely. She had pushed it from her mind during her miniature freak attack.

There was only one thing to do from there. Back to the cat room.

Ib walked back to the entrance to the room, and as soon as her hand touched the door knob, her vision returned to normal. No more handprint. No more nighttime.

Everything was back to normal. Ib let out a sigh of ultimate relief. She would've gone crazy if she had to see that handprint for a second longer.

She stepped fully into the 'Cat Room', and made a bee-line towards the fish indention. She hesitantly pushed the fish head into the hole, but was disheartened when she saw it did, indeed, need the other half of the fish. The fish head seemed to fit there, but she didn't trust it to stay there with the unexpectedness of the museum, so she took it with her as she trudged on to the next room to the right.

This room seemed to be a storage room of the museum's. The lights kept flickering on and off, seemingly not knowing if it should succumb to the darkness or not. There were many boxes filled with dirty pallets and large copies of statues and mannequins scattered throughout the room. Here was only one painting in the entire room, and it depicted a rose that looked very much like her own that she had resting in her pocket.

She walked past the painting of the rose and saw yellow paint drip from the ceiling. She let out a very undignified gasp and stumbled back, trying to catch her breath. The jump scares in this place were really starting to get on her nerves.

She walked over and saw a vase full of water, and gladly put her rose in it, feeling her health replenish. She was starting to accept this place as it was, something she couldn't escape just yet.

She walked back towards the door, seeing nothing of interest in the room, when one of the giant busts' eyes began glowing red. Ib's eyes widened as she let out a startled yelp as it started shaking back and forth. She began walking backwards slowly at first, but as it started approaching her, she backed away faster.

She didn't want to die yet! Not in this place! She still _desperately _wanted her coffee and a book!

She tripped over an old sign that had called the room the "Materials Storehouse" and now the bust was coming after her fallen form faster. She began childishly backing up further until her back hit one of the boxes and she was left trembling in fear at the oncoming bust.

However, it too happened to trip over the sign. She swore she saw a frightened look on the bust's face before it smashed into a hundred pieces on the ground. Ib shakily stood up once again and walked over to the bust, slightly kicking one of the shards. Yes, it was broken. She sighed out in relief. That's good, no more threat. She saw something blue among the rubble. Was that…?

It was! A wooden fish tail was under the broken stone. Ib snatched it up and connected it with the old wooden fish head. They seemed to magically stick themselves together, and no matter how hard she tried to pry them apart, they were together. Ib frowned down at the fish. So now what? Put the fish in the indention and magically have a door appear? She groaned in frustration. This was no time to be sarcastic. That was her only clue, and by gosh, she was going to try it out.

She went back to the cat room and walked over to the fish indention. She lightly toyed with the fish before finally pushing it into the hole. Suddenly, the whole room started shaking. An earthquake? No… As Ib looked up to the cat's eyes, the pupils had turned red and to slits. Then, many loud "meow"'s ran out through the room and right where the fish had been, the wall broke down to form a new hallway.

Ib stared at the new hall in wonder. She hadn't expected that to work. She hadn't expected that to work _at all_. This place was so illogical, she wasn't sure what to do.

Well, she thought uncertainly, the only way to go was to go on ahead. And with that, she began walking down the newly formed hallway.

* * *

End Note: I'm sorry this chapter was so short, but the next one will be a lot longer, I promise. The nest room/dungeon took me forever to do so I know I'm going to unconsciously drag out the writing. I hope you all aren't too cross with me. Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
